Soulmates
by Natcchi
Summary: AU: Kamu terlahir dengan kata-kata pertama yang akan diucapkan soulmate-mu tertato di pergelangan tanganmu. Kyungsoo (D.O) x Reader (Yeah, you!). Note inside. Happy reading!


**(A/n): Cerita pertama menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga, kalau sedikit aneh, harap dimaklumi ^^  
** **(A/n)#2: Ini terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita Soulmate!AU character x reader di DevArt.**

.

 **.  
(Y/n): Your name, masukkan nama kamu.  
(Y/f/n): Your friend name, masukkan nama teman kamu.  
.**

 **.**

 **Soulmate!AU: Kalian terlahir dengan kata-kata pertama yang akan diucapkan _soulmate_ kalian tertato di pergelangan tangan kalian.**

* * *

Kamu menatap langit-langit kamarmu dengan pandangan datar. Besok adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas yang panjang. Meski pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai dan besok akhirnya berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temanmu, kamu merasa sedikit suram.

Pasalnya, teman baikmu (Y/f/n) telah menemukan belahan jiwanya ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai sewaktu liburan. Beberapa teman sekelasmu juga menemukan belahan jiwa mereka ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan. Kamu merasa sedikit kesal, karena liburan musim panasmu lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan menjaga toko kue milik keluargamu, dibandingkan dengan jalan-jalan keluar.

Desahan lelah keluar dari bibirmu. Sebenarnya bagimu tidak terlalu buruk juga menghabiskan waktu di toko, kamu mendapatkan uang tambahan yang bisa kamu tabung, dan hasil yang kamu dapat tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Kamu mendesah lagi. Meski mendapat uang tambahan, namun kamu juga ingin merasakannya. Kamu ingin mengetahui apa rasanya bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu, ingin mengetahui bagaimana wujud belahan jiwamu, ingin bercerita dengan semangat seperti (Y/f/n), yang menceritakan pertemuannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu kemudian berpikir, _'Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur_.'

#

Pagi yang kamu pikir akan tenang, berubah drastis ketika (Y/f/n) menghampiri mejamu dengan langkah kelewat cepat dan ekspresi yang menggebu-gebu. Kamu menghela nafas dalam hati, kamu sudah tahu kalau dia akan menceritakan sesuatu mengenai belahan jiwanya itu.

"(Y/n)! Kau tidak akan tahu betapa senangnya aku!" Ucapnya dengan kilauan di matanya.

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu, "Sekali lihat juga aku tahu, dasar kau ini."

(Y/f/n) terkekeh pelan, "Ayolah, tidakkah kau merasa senang sahabatmu ini telah menemukan pasangan hidupnya?"

Kamu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Itu baru akan terjadi kalau aku sudah menemukan pasanganku."

Bibir temanmu mengerucut, dan kamu hanya menjulurkan lidahmu padanya. Temanmu hanya tertawa sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya."

Kamu menepuk dahimu dengan telapak tanganmu, " _You don't say_."

"Hahaha! Bukan begitu! Hanya saja, kurasa bulu matamu sudah semakin lentik. Kurasa kau akan segera bertemu dengannya," Ucap (Y/f/n) dengan cengiran.

Wajahmu memerah sedikit. Sambil menggumamkan _terima kasih_ pada temanmu, kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu pada kata-kata yang berada di pergelangan tanganmu.

' _Terima kasih. Um, bulu matamu lentik, indah sekali.'_

Melihat kata _terima kasih_ di pergelangan tanganmu, kamu yakin sekali bahwa kamu yang akan berkata pertama kali kepadanya. Kamu sedikit berpikir, apakah dia adalah seorang _playboy_? Menurutmu, mengatakan bulu mata seseorang lentik pada pertemuan pertama bukanlah sebuah pujian yang cukup lazim diucapkan. Hmm. Kamu memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan itu lebih lanjut.

#

"Terima kasih, lekas datang kembali!"

Pelangganmu membalas senyumanmu sebelum keluar dari toko kue milik keluargamu. Sore itu, seperti biasa kamu memutuskan untuk menggantikan Ibumu menjaga toko, membiarkan Ibumu mempunyai waktu bermain dengan adikmu yang masih kecil. Ayahmu seperti biasa sedang membuat kue pesanan orang di dapur, membuatmu sibuk menata kue-kue untuk ditaruh di pajangan.

Saat kamu sudah selesai dan kembali ke posisimu di kasir, seorang lelaki yang nampak lebih tua dua tahun darimu masuk. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba mencari sesuatu dengan mata _bulatnya_. Dia berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya ketika matanya jatuh pada kotak-kotak berisi donat _mini_ , kue, dan _macaroons_ yang berada di dekat kasir. Dia langsung berjalan kearahmu dan tersenyum sambil menunjuk sekotak donat.

Kamu balas tersenyum kemudian mengambil sekotak donat yang paling dekat denganmu. Tanganmu membalikkan kotak itu untuk melihat isinya, apakah masih bagus atau tidak. Matamu membulat ketika kamu menyadari bahwa donat-donat _mini_ yang ada di dalam kotak itu adalah donat buatanmu.

Ah, ini pasti ayahmu yang sengaja menaruhnya! Kamu tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan donat buatanmu, meski ayahmu berkata bahwa donat buatanmu lebih enak dari donat buatannya. Kamu memang membuat satu _batch_ donat _mini_ tadi siang untuk diberikan pada adikmu, namun dia tidak memakan banyak karena kekenyangan, dan itu membuat cukup banyak donat _mini_ tergeletak begitu saja diatas piring di meja. Kamu berpikir akan membawanya besok untuk diberikan kepada (Y/f/n), namun nampaknya ayahmu berpikiran lain.

Kamu terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah kamu akan menaruh kembali kotak itu dan mengambil kotak yang baru. Namun melihat pelangganmu yang menatapmu, kamu berpikir bahwa jika kamu melakukan itu, kamu akan terlihat tidak profesional.

Maka kamu menelan ludahmu pelan. Kamu menekan beberapa tombol di kasir, dan pelangganmu menatap jumlah uang yang harus ia bayarkan. Dia mengeluarkan uang pas, dan kamu segera menerimanya, memasukkan uang tersebut kedalam kasir dan menutup laci kasir, sebelum mengambil sebuah kantong plastik dan memasukkan sekotak donat itu kedalamnya.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk memberikan barangnya, pipimu sedikit menghangat. Kau merasa tidak enak pada pelangganmu ini jika donatmu terasa tidak enak, dan akhirnya bibirmu terbuka, suara yang pelan dan lembut keluar dari bibirmu, " _Um, maaf jika rasanya berbeda_."

Tangan lelaki itu baru ingin mengambil kantong plastik dari tanganmu sebelum tiba-tiba membeku ketika kamu mengucapkan itu. Kamu menatapnya dengan sedikit takut, kamu merasa kamu telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

Tangan lelaki itu kembali bergerak untuk mengambil kantong plastik dari tanganmu. Kamu bisa melihat pipinya memerah, " _Terima kasih. Um, bulu matamu lentik, indah sekali_."

Jantungmu tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Kamu mengangkat tanganmu dan menatap kata-kata yang berada disitu. Kamu melihat pelangganmu yang kini tengah menunjukkan tulisan pada pergelangan tangannya padamu.

' _Um, maaf jika rasanya berbeda_.'

Kamu membalikkan pergelangan tanganmu agar dia juga bisa membaca milikmu. Senyumnya merekah bersamaan dengan wajahmu yang mulai memanas. Kau baru menyadari lelaki di depanmu ini _tampan sekali_.

Dia membuka bibirnya, suaranya terdengar merdu ditelingamu, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

Kamu tersenyum manis, "(Y/n)."

Dia tertawa, "Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu, (Y/n)."

Oh, kamu tidak pernah sadar bahwa namamu sangat pas denganmu, ketika namamu diucapkan dengan suara rendah dan merdunya.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Mungkin author akan membuat ini jadi seri one-shot. Kalau mau request, silahkan ketik di review atau PM author.  
Thanks for reading my fic, and don't forget to review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extended Ending**

"KAU BILANG APA?! DO KYUNGSOO ITU BELAHAN JIWAMU?!"

"Ssst! Pelan-pelan, (Y/f/n)!"

"KAU BODOH YA, DIA ITU ORANG PALING TERKENAL DI SEKOLAH KITA!"

"Masa sih?"

"(Y/N)! KAU BERUNTUNG DAN KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGETAHUINYA! ERGH!"

"Hehehe…"

 **End**


End file.
